Sanos y salvos
by Coffediux
Summary: Serie de One-shot sobre la historia de Finnick y Annie. Porque algunas veces se ama con tanta fuerza que harías cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a la persona que te roba los sueños. Y esa es la trágica historia de los chicos del distrito de la pesca.
1. El comienzo

**Advertencia: **Spoilers de "En llamas" y "Sinsajo". Sin línea de tiempo o relación alguna de tiempo en el libro. La trilogía de los juegos del hambre pertencen a Suzanne Collins,a nadie mas.

**Aunque no es completamente un Song-Fic se puede tener la idea de que lo es. **La letra de la canción es: Safe and Sound y la canta Taylor Swift. La letra esta meramente indicada.

**CON ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA MI WORD MURIÓ.**

* * *

_Recuerdo las lágrimas recorrían tu rostro cuando te dije "nunca te dejaré ir"_

El destino quiso mandar a Finnick a los juegos,este se encuentra sentado en la arena observando por última vez una puesta del sol en el lago por donde vive. Las facciones de su rostro estan perfectamente controladas no dejan ver ninguna muestra de temor o algo parecido,no obstante si se le mirara a los ojos se podría decir todo lo contrario tiene miedo aunque no lo tiene por él. Si no por la chica que esta a su lado,una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que miran a la misma dirección que él. Al lago,tal vez piensen lo mismo,tal vez no. Finnick busca la mano de Annie a ciegas y la encuentra es aspera y suave como la arena mojada y aunque es deliciosa al tacto esta puede ser la última vez que sienta esa mano. La muchacha que esta en la misma posición que el joven -concentrada en el lago esperando la puesta de sol- se sorprente al sentir que la mano del chico de cara de dios busque la suya. Decide tomarla como propia entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.

Entonces cuando sus manos ya estan juntas siente que le queman el corazón el profundo dolor que le afecto desde que se escogio a el muchacho para representar a el distrito de la pesca. Y aunque estaban en un silencio funebre hace un momento Cresta rompe el silencio casi por inercia:

-¿Volverías?- Pregunta a Finnick que todavía tiene mirada perdida en el lago sin soltarle la mano.

-Sí- Promete con una leve sonrisa en los labios aunque es mentira,no hay muchas probabilidades de ganar.

La chica que por todo este tiempo ha intentado mantener guardadas las lágrimas no resiste ni un segundo más y rompe en llanto,aquellas gotas estan llenas de tristesa por la simple idea -y posibilidad- de perder a Finnik caen por su angelical rostro cada vez más rápido. El muchacho al oír unos breves sollos aleja la vista del lago y se dirigen al perfil de la muchacha que ahora tiene las mejillas rojas haciendo compentencia por el color carmín de esclerótica de los ojos. Incluso con el esfuerzo que le esta costando llorar de esa manera sigue sin soltarle la mano a Finnick e incluso ahora con más fuerza,el leve gesto hace que el corazón de Finnick lata con más fuerza,hace algun tiempo pensó que se había enamorado de la joven de ojos verdes y ese gesto se lo confirma. Sonríe con melancolía es bastante triste que tenga que darse cuenta en la situación donde se encuentran.

-Nunca te dejaría ir,Anne- Le dice en forma de consuelo,volvera esta vez lo dice de verdad,no le importa las -malditas- probalidades que perder la vida en la arena sean más fuertes que salir con vida y a salvo. A la castaña eso la reconforta un poco inalaha varias veces para recuperar la respiración y con su mano libre se limpia los ojos -ahora solo los tiene inchados- ambos deciden hacer como que no paso. Pero en los pensamientos de Finnick las lágrimas de Annie no son más que un recordatorio de lo que puede ser el Capítolio separar a personas con sentimientos puros. No sabe como pero una sincronia les hace mirar al lago justo cuando el sol esta a punto de ocultarse mañana Annie tendrá que ver la puesta de sol sola.

_Solo cierra los ojos que el sol se esta ocultando. _

_-Cierra los ojos_,Anne- le pide con la voz más dulce que puede encontrar. -_Estáras bien_- le promete.


	2. Locura

**Advertencia: **Spoilers de "En llamas" y "Sinsajo". Sin línea de tiempo o relación alguna de tiempo en el libro. La trilogía de los juegos del hambre pertencen a Suzanne Collins,a nadie mas.

**Aunque no es completamente un Song-Fic se puede tener la idea de que lo es. **La letra de la canción es: Safe and Sound y la canta Taylor Swift. La letra esta meramente indicada.

**CON ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA MI WORD MURIÓ. **

**NO SE MENCIONA EN NINGUNO DE LOS LIBROS COMO FUE LA CORANACIÓN DE FINNICK CUANDO GANÓ SUS JUEGOS,PIDO PORFAVOR QUE ME DEJEN IMAGINAR ESA ESCENA CON USTEDES.**

* * *

El corazón del chico de 14 años late con fuerza,no es por qué este de frente con la chica de ojos color esmeralda,es por el miedo que le come todo el cuerpo en este momento y todo gracias a los gritos que corean su nombre son cada vez más fuertes,algunos gritos de las chicas y chicos del Capitolio hacen que algunas veces Finnick muestre una mueca que deja ver lo que en su mente pasa: miedo. Pues los gritos son en su mayoría se tratan de palabras subidas de tono,obsenas mejor dicho -en todo sentido-. Pero si quiere salir de allí hará lo que Mags le dijo: sonreír como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Pero obviamente en estas semanas no hubo en "mejor día de su vida" pero mañana si que sera el mejor día de su vida. Volverá a ver a Annie,¿cuanto habra cambiado?,¿qué habra hecho de su vida durante esos meses?,¿cuales son sus nuevos gustos? son demasiadas las preguntas que quiere hacerle,pero de repente sin querer pensarlo se pregunta: ¿A quien le tiene miedo Annie? Y en ese momento su corazón deja de latir con la fuerza que lo hacía hace unos segundos,las personas cambian. Ese es el caso de Finnick que a cambiado por completo,a matado gente inocente con familia que se proponia lo mismo que él: vivir para la persona o personas que amaban.

Annie debe de tenerle miedo a él.

¿Qué ha hecho?.

Entonces el mundo que esta delante suyo deja de existir,el discurso del Presidente Snow deja de escucharse para él,los gritos ahora solo son susurros. Cae una cortina de locura sobre él.

¿Qué ha hecho?. Se ha vuelto el mounstro que juraba mataría para protejer a Annie. Y todo se en su interior cambia un big-bang. Esta loco,aunque nadie se de cuenta. Es un mounstro.

Y se pierde en sus juegos.

* * *

_Cuando todas esas sombras casi apagan tu luz_

Regresa al lago sin darse cuenta,tiene semanas que volvió pero no ha cruzado palabra con nadie. E incluso una nieblina a opacado el brillo que alguna vez ocuparon sus ojos color verdes. Esta perdidó en medio de los gritos y las muertes de la arena. ¿Porqué gano? ¿Por quién gano? Y el destino que le a jugado malas bromas en silencio le juega una de las más fuerte e incluso la más dolarosa. Observa a una chica que juega sola en la orilla del lago,se encuentra de espaldas a Finnick e incluso desde esa posición el chico cree que se trata de un ángel,el cabello castaño de la chica baila por todas direcciones debido al viento que hace. Y el sonido que brota de ella parece ser leves risas. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto el joven. Annie que se encontraba jugando en el lago para esperar una puesta más de sol,siente que le observan desde lejos. Por un momento cree que se trata de el chico del tridente pero aunque sabe que Finnick ha vuelto no pude verlo. Mags le dijo que se ha convertido en muerto-viente hace todo sin ningun motivo. Para Finnick ahora todo es una obscuridad permantente en la que no puede salir.

Y el destino se vuelve a reír de ellos en silencio. Es como si lo disfrutara.

-¡Finnick!- Grita la chica,al principio creyó que se trataba de un ángel el que veí el único ángel que ha visto responde al nombre de Finnick y sabe que no puede haber otro de con esa belleza. Y corre hasta donde esta,el chico de ojos color esmeralda se ha quedado en shock,¿cómo es que ese ángel sabe su nombre? Y en ese momento sus recuerdos deciden que es buen momento para averiguar el nombre del ángel se llama Annie. Ella es un ángel y él es un mounstro. Pero por ese momento no le importa que le salga una cola de diablo e incluso cuernos,se queda allí. Esperando al ángel,un ángel que no es digno de mercecer. La castaña se tira a su pecho,llora de alegría,abraza a Finnick con toda la fuerza con la que puede. Pero el chico no responde al gesto. De nuevo las sombras se apoderan de su mente.

-¿Finnick?- Escuchá que le llaman en ese momento regresa. Pero no emite ningun sonido. No hace nada aunque este allí con el ángel que juro protejer. -¡Finnick!- Ese ultimo llamado tiene tono de angustía. Proviene desde el pecho de la muchacha,mejor dicho desde sus sentimientos.-¡No hagas lo que ellos quieren,Finnick no dejes que las sombras te destruyan!- Annie sigue en el pecho del muchacho y esta vez las lágrimas que estaban llenas de alegría se convierten en lágrimas llenas de miedo. El miedo de perder a Finnick parece que es real. Regreso ese ardor en su corazón.Y aunque este él este allí fisicamamente jamás volvera a estarlo en mentalmente -_No me dejes aquí sola- _Le suplica, entre sollozos. Es egoísta lo que pide y lo sabe pero no pude hacer otra cosa,Finnick es suyo y de nadie más. No dejará que el Capitolio se quede con él.

Y el destino que tanto se ha reído de ellos,decide que es suficiente.

¿Dejar sola a Annie? Finnick sabe -y no quiere- dejarla sola decide recuperase volver de a poco,se va caminando la arena y de los gritos de los jugadores. Las alianzas que antes había hecho quedan atras. De alguna manera la neblina que opacaba sus ojos ve desparareciendo. El brillo vuelve a ser juego en ese par de esmeraldas que se carga por ojos. Regresa a su cuerpo de la misma manera que el aire que entra por una ventana abierta. Escucha leves gritos de alguien cercano a é alguien que se oculta en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarlo. Y lo recuerda todo,ella es Annie Cresta la chica por la que gano. Y con toda la dulzura del mundo le devuleve el gesto del abrazo,besando la cornilla de la chica. Annie siente que la abrazan por la cintura y lo sabe. El chico del tridente regresó y también sabe que lo hizo por ella.

Y los dos lloran,por tristeza,felicidad,egoísmo,inercia,por recuerdos,por temor y por amor.

Por que se aman.

Y eso el Capitolio no pude cambiarlo.

Y el sol se oculta en el lago dejando a ese par de amantes tan jovenes solos en ese momento tan privado.


End file.
